


A Tame After-Party

by disasterdabbler



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, ginyu says one (1) line, improper formal wear, mentions of dancing, raspberry puts up with jeice's bullshit: the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterdabbler/pseuds/disasterdabbler
Summary: Jeice makes an odd decision regarding his attire for an award ceremony, and Burter is having none of it.





	A Tame After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. In fact, this fic was supposed to be a focused a lot more on dancing, but this is what happened. Yeah.

“-And once again, thank you very much for this prestigious honor!” Captain Ginyu had finished his acceptance speech, and the after-party was about to start. There had been quite the turnout, and people were now leaving their seats and beginning to mill about. The Ginyu Force as a whole were very proud of their fearless leader, even if no one could quite remember what the award was for. Someone they were less proud of was Jeice, who had decided to come in cargo shorts for reasons not one of the team could fathom.

Burter seemed especially perturbed with his partner, shooting daggers at Jeice as they stood up and made their way out of the auditorium and into the gardens where the rest of the evening would take place.

“Why _exactly_ did you choose to wear… _those?”_ he inquired as they walked, “You even went to the effort of putting on the top half of the tuxedo. What was the _point?”_

“Aw, Burter, you know how much I hate pants! Even these are constricting enough!” Jeice whined, exasperated, as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t even wear pants in battle! The hell makes tonight so special?”

“You know exactly what makes tonight so special!”

“Yeah, right- I bet you don’t even know what this award is for!”

“So what if I don’t? Captain Ginyu does- probably- and if he weren’t so busy with the other guests, I’m sure he’d be very disappointed in you!”

Jeice pouted and stuck his hands in his pockets indignantly. Burter rolled his eyes.

“...Will you at least dance with me?” Jeice ventured, hoping for the best.

“Not while you’re wearing those,” Burter scoffed.

Jeice moved in front of Burter and stopped. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t seem to find the words. Burter crossed his arms.

“Yes? What is it? Have you changed your mind?” Burter offered, hoping his lover would take the bait.

Jeice’s face pulled itself into a pout once more.

Guldo and Recoome parted ways with the two once they came to the gardens, escaping under the excuse of not wanting to be caught up in a lovers’ quarrel. Once alone, Burter tried his hardest to look like he wasn’t with Jeice, despite the latter following him around like a lost puppy, having to jog to keep up.

“C’mon, Burter! Be reasonable!” Jeice whined, They’re just _shorts!”_

__

“Yes, Jeice-” Burter spun to face him, “they are __just shorts,__ when the evening called for __black tie__ attire-”

“I _am_ wearing a black tie!” Jeice rebuked.

“Jeice, you know _damn well_ that’s not what that means. You cannot _possibly_ be that stupid.”

There was a pause before Jeice looked away, and if he was redder than before, no one could tell behind his hair.

“...Are you _actually_ ignoring me?” Burter sighed, “Gods, why do I put up with this? Just… _fuck,_ you’re such a child.” And with that, he spun again and walked away, leaving Jeice flushed with embarrassment in the middle of the crowd.

_Guess I’ll find somewhere to sit ‘til he’s calm enough to explain it to…_

And so Jeice made his way to a stone table in the corner of the courtyard, where no one would find him unless they were looking, but he could see everything.

But not before finding the snack table and loading up a plate with one of everything sweet to drown his sorrows and so he would have enough for the two of them on off chance that Burter came looking for him.

Mostly to drown his sorrows, though.

Two tiny cakes and a fancy donut later, Jeice spotted his reptilian partner- only something was wrong. Or rather, some _one._

There was Burter, dancing, but not alone- who dances alone during a slow song? And considering they were _all_ slow…well, Jeice really shouldn’t have been surprised.

That didn’t make it hurt any less.

Neither did the fact that it was _Raspberry_ he was dancing with.

Jeice wasn’t how he should feel- should he cry? Go over there and tell Raspberry to shove it? That sounded like the less pathetic option, so that’s what he opted to do.

Jeice made his way through the crowd, ignoring how the masses parted for his angry form, ignoring the stares and whispers, ignoring how his stomach was starting to hurt from the sweets- none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was the fact that his boyfriend was dancing with someone else. Great, now there were tears prickling his eyes, blurring his vision, threatening to fall. He ignored those, too.

Eventually, Jeice reached where Burter and Rasperry were dancing, smiling, _laughing _-__ how dare they? His hands balled into fists, and before he realized it, he had pulled his right fist back and-

Nothing. No collision. He couldn’t hear the music anymore- when had that happened? He could only hear sobbing and labored breathing, who was that? After a moments, he realized that it was none other than himself. He also realized why he had failed to punch Raspberry right in his stupid face- someone was holding him by the bicep. A very strong someone, with a hand that engulfed his upper arm.

_Shit._

When Jeice turned to see who it was, his suspicions were confirmed- it was Burter. A very upset, disappointed-looking Burter.

_Double shit._

“Jeice,” Burter began, “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I. Um,” Jeice sniffled, and only then did Burter seem to realize that he’d been crying, was _still_ crying, and his expression softened. “Well. I was planning on punchin’ Raspberry in his dumb fuckin’ face,” Raspberry opened his mouth to object, and Burter shot him a look, “but, uh. Guess I’m not gonna do that.”

“Correct. You will not be doing that. Now,” Burter softened his grip on Jeice’s arm, rubbing gently, “why in the _hell_ were you going to do that?”

Jeice’s anger returned, and he practically shouted, “Because you were dancing with him!” He lowered his voice once he realized that he’d attracted a few more stares, “And- and after what you said- I thought...” He trailed off and began sobbing quietly, tears flowing freely.

“Jeice, you’re an idiot, you know that?”

Before Jeice could respond, Burter pulled him into a hug, and Jeice cried a little harder, the sound muffled by his lover’s embrace.

Burter pulled away, much to Jeice’s chagrin, when he heard the smaller man mumble.

“Pardon?”

“I said ‘s not my fault I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know wh-” In that moment, Burter realized it- Jeice genuinely hadn’t known what “black tie” meant- which explained the confused look on his face at the various comments he’d received.

“Oh. Love, why didn’t you just _ask?”_

“It seemed self-explanatory!”

Burter chuckled at that.

“Well, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. Now, it seems my dance partner has run off… I don’t suppose you’d like to join me?”

Jeice lit up like fireworks.

“You know it, babe.”


End file.
